tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Agents/Quotes
*'Snaptrap': Behold, My greatest plan ever! *''Holds up Youth Ray''* It's a Youth Ray thingie, I stole it off The Evil Shopping Network! *'Larry': I bet you 50 bucks that thing dosn't even work! *'Snaptrap': Ok, If your the Critique here, You are also the test subject! [Takes Larry's $50 and zaps him] *'Larry': AAAGGGHHH! [Transforms into a baby] *''Cries''* *'Snaptrap': Well, I can say this much, I ain't changin' HIS diapers! ---- *'Ollie': Boss, Do you know what this means? [Gets excited] *'Snaptrap': Uuhhh, No? *'Ollie': You could use that Youth Ray on T.U.F.F. and turn everyone into little, helpless babies! *'Snaptrap': Uuhh, Yeah! That's exactly what I was gonna do! I-It's not like I was gonna make my mom younger and tell her what to do like she did to me...Ha, Ha, Ha! *''Blushes in embarresment''* ---- Meanwhile, At T.U.F.F HQ... ---- *'Kitty': *''Giggles''* Dudley, Are you sure you want to do this? It seems really dangerous. *'Dudley': Nah, `Won't hurt me! HI-GEE-GEE! *''Dives into Water Tank*'' *'Kitty': [Gets soaked in water] *''Sigh''*, Ok, Whatever... *'All T.U.F.F. Agents': Go Dudley! WHOO! Yay! ---- *'Snaptrap': [Pours Youth Potion into Punch Bowl] (Quietly) This better work! Or I just wasted my time stealing this Extra Youth-Juice! [Creeps out the window, Watches from the window] Now, Let the fun...BEGIN! ---- *'Agent Nutz': Mmm, Punch! [Goes over to Punch Bowl, Drinks some Punch] Eh, Feeling funny, Whoa! [Transforms into a baby] *''Cries''* *'Kitty': *''Gasps''* Nutz! What happened!? *'Agent Nutz': [Blows raspberry at Kitty] *''Laughs''* *'Snaptrap': [Busts through door] Everyone say your ABCs! *''Laughs evilly''* [Begins blasting everyone with Youth Ray, Eveyone panics] *'Keswick (As a Baby)': *''Cries''* *'Chief (As a Baby)': *''Cries along with Keswick''* *'Kitty & Dudley': Freeze, SNAPTRAP! *'Snaptrap': You know, You guys really are much stupider than you think. *''Laughs evilly''* [Blasts Kitty and Dudley, Turning them into babies] *'Kitty (As a Baby)': (In Baby Language) Uugh, What happened...*''Gasps''* Oh, No! *'Dudley (As a Baby)': ...*''Cries''* ---- *'Kitty (As a Baby)': FWEEZE, SNAPTWAP! [Spits Pacifier out, Hits Snaptrap in the eye] *'Snaptrap': AAAAGGGGHHH! *''Walks backwards''* *'Dudley (As a Baby)': [Rips off his wet diaper and throws it at Snaptrap's face] *'Snaptrap': AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! [Kitty scoots over a playpen behind Snaptrap, Which he eventually falls/trips in, And Kitty traps him inside] *'Snaptrap': I will now, PLOT MY REVENGE! ...After I get out of this Playpen... *'Kitty (As a Baby)': [Smiles at Dudley, he smiles back] *'Dudley (As a Baby)': [Sets Youth ray to "Reverse", And everyone turns back to normal. Except Snaptrap, Who is zapped with the ray and turned into a baby and locked up in Baby Jail (Which is actually a Daycare Center)] *'The Chief': Great Job, Agents Puppy and Katswell! You once again stopped Snaptrap from taking over Petropolis and ruling the planet! Of course, Even if you hadn't defeated him, He would still have to babysit all of us and-- *'Kitty': Chief, Don't rub it in. *'Dudley': All in a day's work, Chief. But I think I forgot something, Something important, Ah, What the heck, Bye-bye, Youth Ray! [Throws Youth Ray into the T.U.F.F. Dumpster; Digging in the dumpster, Is the Chameleon] *'Chameleon': *''Laughs maniacally''* (Episode ends) Category:Quote pages